This invention relates to an optical system for a duplicator machine, and more particularly to an optical system of a construction which allows easy adjustment and replacement as compared with existing counterparts.
The existing optical system for duplicator machines, for example, lenses and mirrors, generally undergo positional deviations due to vibrations occurring as a result of operation of the duplicator machine or imposed from outside, giving rise to various defects such as blurring of the original image on the copying surface or the like. These defects can be avoided by periodic adjustment of the optical system, but such adjustments involve troublesome efforts including positional and angular adjustments of lenses, and reflecting mirrors independently as well as in relation to other component parts of the optical system.